Superficial charm
Superficial charm (or glib charm) is "the tendency to be smooth, engaging, charming, slick, and verbally facile."Hare's checklist, as cited in The phrase often appears in lists of attributes of psychopathic personalities, such as in Hervey Cleckley's The Mask of Sanity and Robert Hare's Hare Psychopathy Checklist.The Hare Psychopathy Checklist-Revised by Robert D. Hare, 1991. Multi-Health Systems, 908 Niagara Falls Blvd, North Tonawanda, New York, USA, 14120-2060 Associated expressions are "charm offensive", "turning on the charm" and "superficial smile". Early history Classical rhetoric had early singled out the critical category of the superficial charmer, whose merit was purely verbal, without underlying substance. Psychopathic charm Contemporary interest in superficial charm goes back to Cleckley's classic study (1941) of the sociopath: since his work it has become widely accepted that the sociopath/psychopath was characterised by superficial charm and a shallow disregard for other people's feelings. According to Hare, "Psychopathic charm is not in the least shy, self-conscious, or afraid to say anything." Subsequent studies have refined, but not perhaps fundamentally altered, Clekley's initial assessment. In the latest diagnostic review, Cleckley's mix of intelligence and superficial charm has been redefined to reflect a more deviant demeanour, talkative, slick, and insincere. A distinction can also be drawn between a subtle, self-effacing kind of sociopathic charm,Jon Ronson, The Psychopath Test (2011) p. 143 and a more expansive, exhilarating spontaneity which serves to give the sociopath a sort of animal magnetism.Martha Stout, The Sociopath Next Door (2005) p. 88-9 Narcissism The term also occurs in Hotchkiss' discussion of narcissists: "Their superficial charm can be enchanting." For such figures, however, there is no substance behind the romantic gestures, which only serve to feed the narcissist's own ego. Narcissists are known as manipulative in a charming way, entrapping their victims through a façade of understanding into suspending their self-protective behaviour and lowering their personal boundaries. Closely related is the way imposters are able to make people fall in love with them to satisfy their narcissistic needs, without reciprocating in any real sense or returning their feelings. Social chameleons Social chameleons have been defined as adepts in social intelligence, able to make a charming good impression, yet at the price of their own true motivations.Daniel Goleman, Emotional Intelligence (London 1996) p. 118-9 Their ability to manage impressions well often leads to success in areas like the theatre, salesmanship, or politics and diplomacy.Goleman, p. 120 But when lacking a sense of their own inner needs, such superficial extraverts may end up (despite their charm) as rootless chameleons, endlessly taking their social cues from other people.Goleman, p. 119-120 Similarly, for the histrionic personality, the attention seeking through superficial charm may only reinforce the splitting of the real self from the public presentation in a vicious circle.Len Sperry, Handbook of diagnosis and treatment of DSM-IV-TR personality disorder (2003) p. 138 Positive outcomes Superficial charmers, in their more benign manifestations, can produce a variety of positive results, their conversational skills providing light-hearted entertainment in social settings through their ability to please.Salekin, p. 414 Charm offensive Charm offensive is a related concept meaning a publicity campaign, usually by politicians, that attempts to attract supporters by emphasizing their charisma or trustworthiness. The first recorded use of the expression is in the California newspaper The Fresno Bee Republican in October 1956. http://www.phrases.org.uk/meanings/89950.html Literary analogues F. Scott Fitzgerald explored the destructive consequences of excess charm in stories like "Magnetism", maintaining that charm, for those who had it, had a life of its own, demanding constant use to keep it in peak condition.F. Scott Fitzgerald, Bernice Bobs Her Hair and other stories (Penguin 1968) p. 149 Criticism Critics object that there are few objective criteria whereby to distinguish superficial from genuine charm; and that as part of the conventional niceties of politeness, we all regularly employ superficial charm in everyday life:S. J. Pfohl, Images of Deviance and Social Control (1985) p. 103 conveying superficial solidarity and fictitious benevolence to oil social interaction.Steven Pinker, The Stuff of Thought (2007) p. 480-1 See also References Further reading * * External links * Valdesolo P [http://www.scientificamerican.com/article.cfm?id=flattery-will-get-you-far "Flattery Will Get You Far: Even obviously manipulative compliments are remarkably effective", Scientific American, January 12, 2010] Category:Popular psychology Category:Deception Category:Human behavior Category:Narcissism Category:Psychopathy Category:Social psychology Category:Persuasion techniques Category:Free will